Lines: Miscellaneous
If you have no big movies or goals to be doing, your agent will call you for available projects on the side. Although these are not progressions of the storylines, they help you clear specific goals that ask for specific genres, or getting 5 stars on a movie. You can even get nominated with these movies as long as the length is valid. The thing about these movies is that although they have different titles, a lot of the movies share lines. 'Action' Titles *Jose's Explosion (Supercool Studio) *Ryan's Brawl (DWBS Pictures Studio) *Smashing Burn (DWBS Pictures Studio) *Vicious Brawl (DWBS Pictures Studio) First Lines *Communist terrorists have kidnapped the President's daughter! *If those escaped convicts get the plutonium, there's no telling what they'll do! *These fugitives have killed more Feds than we can count. Second Lines *Looks like it's time for more explosive explosions. *Nobody gets away with that while I'm alive... or dead. *Too bad for them, 'cause I'm the leading cause of death amongst scumbags. *We'll need an RPG - and acid. 'Comedy' Titles *Alexandra and Eli (Sailaway Studios) *Ariana and Jaden (Supercool Studio) *The Amusing Blimp (Sailaway Studios) *The Bedraggled Call Girl (Lucky Film Studios) *The Brotherly Fortune Teller (Sailaway Studios) *The Chunky Cabbie (Supercool Studio) *The Hopping Bungler (Supercool Studio) *The Hopping Busboy (Supercool Studio) *The Hopping Call Girl (Supercool Studio) *The Jumping Busboy (Lucky Film Studios) *Mason & Cole (Supercool Studio) *The Rambling Chipmunk (DPZ Studios) *The Sexy Ashtray (DPZ Studios) First Lines *I see that a bear is in the VIP section! *Look! A duck is cooking breakfast for our family! *Look! A duck is playing a harmonica! *Looks like our dog is a whiz at math! *Looks like our dog think it's people! *That chimpanzee is the talk of the party circuit! *That fox is a banjo virtuoso! *That giant lobster is playing a harmonica! *That nasty lizard is driving our car! *That nasty lizard is playing badminton! *That nasty lizard is the talk of the party circuit! *This hamster is cooking breakfast for our family! *This hamster is leading the marching band! *This hamster signed an endorsement deal! Second Lines *And you thought you were insane... *Family, pack your bags - we're heading to Vegas! *I really wish I hadn't offended that genie. *I should have "hallucinating" stamped to my forehead. *I sure picked the wrong day to quit drinking. *Just another day on the funny farm. *That's hilarious! *That's some crazy business right there. *That's the last time I start a business with my crazy uncle! *This is not how I thought things would happen. 'Daytime Drama' Titles *Bold Affairs (KTV Studio) *Bold Liaisons (KTV Studio) *Clandestine Lusts (KTV Studio) *Clandestine Situations (KTV Studio) *Complicated Entaglements (Golden Gate Film Studio) *Complicated Fancies (KTV Studio) *Concealed Anecdotes (KTV Studio) *Convoluted Tales (KTV Studio) *Difficult Anecdotes (KTV Studio) *Egnimatic Passions (KTV Studio) *Impulsive Lusts (KTV Studio) *Inconcievable Lies (KTV Studio) *Ongoing Affairs (KTV Studio) *Tangled Yearnings (KTV Studio) *Tangled Lies (DWBS Pictures Studio) First Lines *Another orderly has been fired for switching DNA results! *He's gotten away with murder and kidnapping, but this affair takes the cake! *I keep trying to get a straight answer from you and all you do is pause dramatically! *I just married the child I gave up for adoption all those years ago! *I wanted to make it in time for our wedding, but I was locked in a foreign jail until now. *I want to run away with you, but you're still married to my legal guardian. *My father is telling me to take over the family business... from beyond the grave! *My nemesis has undergone cosmetic surgery and is now impersonating me! *Someone found out about my affair with the gardener and is sending me photos cut into puzzle pieces! *The baby I gave birth to two years ago is suddenly twenty-five and vying for my love interest's affections! *The most important people in town were in the same room for some reason when it was set on fire! *The woman whom I thought was my adoptive mother was actually my half-brother! *This will states that my mother's fortune is going to a son I never knew I had! *You never told me you were in a coma this whole time! Second Lines *As the world turns, I shall not stand for this! *Guess it's just one of those days of our lives that we'll never get back. *I'm going to tell all my children about this! *My heart is in knots, landing pain bombs in the pit of my stomach. *The old are acting like the young, and the restless are getting native. *The storyline branches that grow from these roots should get us through a season. *This is a world apart from the quiet life I led on the farm before coming here. *This is not the way I thought I'd learn to survive a marriage. 'Drama' Titles *The Befallen Companion (Lucky Film Studios) *The Controversial Companion (Supercool Studio) *The Crestfallen Bystander (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Depressed Bystander (Sailaway Studios) *The Isabella Nathaniel Story (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Lovely Bride (Golden Gate Film Studio) *The Luke Ayden Story (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Mariah Midori Story (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Payton Gabrielle Story (Supercool Studio) *The Nathaniel Connor Story (Headley Studios) First Lines *He died with your name on his lips. *I just watched the love of my life get on a train, never to return. *I'm going to be in the wheelchair for the rest of my life. *I wrote letters every day for years and they've all come back unopened. *Nothing's riding on this except the first amendment to the Constitution, freedom of the press, and twelve dollars. *So, is she her sister or her daughter? I can't get a straight answer out of her! *Well, they certainly got busy dyin'. *When he was going on about some rosebud before dying, I thought it would be important. *So, is she her sister or her daughter? I can't get a straight answer out of her! Second Lines *And I promise you that I will never give up again! *And yet life goes on despite this. *But together, we'll face any obstacle. *I need a moment to let this sink in. *It just makes me miss the simpler times... *It's all happening again! *More evidence that the world is a cold place. *Sounds like someone needs some terms of endearment thrown their way. *What are we going to do now? *In the end, we'll all die anyway; so, let's just forget about it. 'Fantasy' Titles *The Bewitched Wizard (Supercool Studio) *The Dark Dwarf (Supercool Studio) *The Dragon of the Land of Mogridor (Supercool Studio) *The Fearful Centaur (Headley Studios) *The Last Knight (Supercool Studio) *The Last Minotaur (Supercool Studio) First Lines *A demon-spawn has materialized! It challenges us and wrecks havoc! *Look! A golem! It is made from silk and stone. *Pixies have led us astray! We are surely trapped in the Dark Forest! *The Dark Lord threatens to destroy us. *The dragon is attacking the townsfolk! *The sorceress claims she cannot be stopped! *The wrong spell has been cast; the cyclops is getting bigger! *Those cadaverous liches are attacking the rampart! *We have been besieged by goblins! All is lost. *Witches have turned our beautiful steeds into beautiful frogs! Second Lines *And spilling the Elixir of Hope is not helping! *Bravery will be required. Bravery, and strong bladders. *Bring me the Sword of Flay! Not that one! That is the Sword of Fillet. *But look! Tree Elves have come to our rescue. *Let us throw roc eggs then! At least until the roc returns. *Let us travel to the far-off kingdom of the Mountain Elves for assistance! *Perhaps we should ask the Rat King for help. *Ready the magic lightning bolt! Lightning bolt! Lightning bolt! *This calls for more magic! *This might require us to seek help from the lizard people. 'Horror' Titles *The Abnormal Ghost of Tacoma (Supercool Studio) *The Condemned (Supercool Studio) *The Deadly Chainsaw of Aurora (DPZ Studio) *The Deranged Frankenstein of Baltimore (Supercool Studio) *The Dreadful Werewolf of Elk Grove (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Disgusting (Sailaway Studios) *The Disgusting Cleaver of Indianapolis (DPZ Studios) *The Demonic Casket of Des Moines (Lucky Film Studios) *The Frightening (Sailaway Studios) First Lines *Blood is menacingly flowing from that elevator! *It can only mean one thing: reverse vampires! *Some sparkly flying emo kid is acting creepy! *That blob is absorbing everything in it's path. Even the path! *That crusty puppet is trying to trap us! *That horrendous creature is killing the townsfolk! *That really pale, creepy guy is giving us the evil eye! *That really gross thing is eating my leg! *The gargantuan thingy is doing evil things! *This hitherto-unknown species is getting stubby! *Those aren't people pretending to be zombies - they're actual zombies! *Vampires want to suck our blood! Second Lines *And we're out of bullets! Throw the gun! *Get thee behind me, foul creature! *Guess that spooky mansion was haunted after all... *I don't want to die! Especially not like this! *I knew dropping pig's blood on the prom queen was a bad idea. *I should have listened to that creepy fortune teller! *Indian burial grounds are never wise real estate investments. *Keep recording that video! Shakier! *Let's run away by climbing to the roof! *Looks like an exorcism is in order. *Oh how care-free life was a mere ninety-or-so minutes ago... *There's no harm in hiding in this abandoned mental hospital. *They said there was nothing to be afraid of! 'Medical Drama' Titles *Boston General (KTV Studio) *Dayton ER (KTV Studio) *Dr. Campbell (KTV Studio) *Dr. Ellis (KTV Studio) *Dr. Harris (KTV Studio) *Dr. Martin (KTV Studio) *Dr. Moore (KTV Studio) *Dr. Robinson (KTV Studio) *Dr. Simpson (KTV Studio) *Halifax ICU (KTV Studio) *Inglewood ICU (KTV Studio) *Johnson Dental Surgeon (KTV Studio) *Lewis RN (KTV Studio) *Norfolk OR (KTV Studio) *Norwalk ER (KTV Studio) *Oceanside ER (KTV Studio) *Oregon General (KTV Studio) *Powell Dental Surgeon (KTV Studio) *South Bend ICU (KTV Studio) *Stewart Dental Surgeon (KTV Studio) *Williams Dental Surgeon *Arizona OR (Supercool Studio) *Cox RN (Supercool Studio) *Dr. Parker (Supercool Studio) *Dr. Williams (Supercool Studio) *Elk Grove General (Supercool Studio) *Ellis OBGYN (Supercool Studio) *Grand Prairie ER (Supercool Studio) *Hollywood ICU (Supercool Studio) *Kennedy Brain Surgeon (Supercool Studio) *Robinson Dental Surgeon (Supercool Studio) *Robinson MD (Supercool Studio) *Springfield General (Supercool Studio) *Waco OR (Supercool Studio) *Dr. Robinson (DWBS Pictures Studio) First Lines *Actually sir, it is a tumor. *Get me a neurosurgeon and a pair of bolt cutters, STAT! *I'm not going to have a third person die on me today! *It's airborne and it's in the ER. *No, it's not supposed to look like that. *People with this condition can live a long comfortable life, or you could be dead tomorrow. *Personally I've always thought it was lupus. *Sometimes it really is brain surgery. *The family wants to sue you for malpractice. Again. *This hospital won't stand for your gonzo tactics doctor! *We can rebuild him, or at least his knee. Second Lines *But he was taking the placebo. *I'll tell the family but you can go to hell! *I'm allergic to penicillin in addition to your sarcasm doctor. *I seem to be immune to this virus and your charm. *Some things are more important than the Hippocratic oath. *Sometimes I lay down on a gurney like a patient, just so people will leave me alone. *So we had just sewn up the patient, and I'm thinking, where did I leave my scalpel? *The only thing incurable is my love for you. *The only thing that will make you sick in this hospital is the food from the cafeteria. And the superbugs. *They don't have a vaccine for human error. *Your mother's in the ICU, but she's lucky she's not in the morgue. 'Romance' Titles *Her Hug (Supercool Studio) *The Lover of Lust (Supercool Studio) *The Romance of Passion (Supercool Studio) *The Fiance of Desire (DWBS Pictures Studio) *Her Amour (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Husband of Passion (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Groom of my Significant Other (DPZ Studios) *Her Touch (Lucky Film Studios) *The Infatuation of Desire (DPZ Studios) First Lines *Our love is everything to me. *The look in you eyes is perfect. *This moment is everlasting. *This moment is melting my heart. *Today is like a sunflower. *Tonight is breathtaking. *Your embrace is beautiful. *Your kiss is perfect. *Your kiss is more wonderful than words. *My heart is everlasting. Second Lines *It must be love. *I want this moment to last forever. *Let's dance! *Let's go somewhere where we can be alone. *Let's make sweet love! *Let's run away to the Caribbean. *This is what true happiness is! *You are the love of my life. *Marry me immediately. *Let's go to Vegas and get married by Elvis. 'Sci-Fi' Titles *Benjamin and the Professor (Supercool Studio) *The Electronic Spaceship (Supercool Studio) *Emily and the Abyss (Supercool Studio) *The Experiment from the Future (Supercool Studio) *The Gigantic Abyss (Supercool Studio) *The Gigantic Cloneasaurus (Supercool Studio) *The Incredible Ant (Supercool Studio) *The Invasion from Andromeda (Supercool Studio) *Mariah and the Molecule (Supercool Studio) *Mason and the Ant (Supercool Studio) *The Ray Gun from Rigel Five (Supercool Studio) *The Kafkaesque Brain (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Professor from Far Away Galaxy (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Robot from Mars (Headley Studios) *Isabella and the Spaceship (Headley Studios) First Lines *Another dimension? This could mean intergalactic, planetary war! *In order to get rid ourselves of the aliens, we'll bring their natural predator to Earth. *It's no secret that aliens enjoy that particular brand of peanut butter-flavored chocolate, and now we're all out! *It sounds lame, but it turns out water actually kills the aliens... we need water! *That Turning Machine's become self-aware... again! *The atomic, ion-dual-processing core is about to blow! *The radiation must have made he cockroaches super intelligent! Unfortunately, it just makes us terribly sick. *They say this could lead to some sort of war in the stars or, at least, of the worlds! *This means we're not alone in the Universe and, yet, we still won't be able to get dates. *We accidently left the boss's cat in the cryogenic-sleep stasis chamber. *When you said "alien," I thought you meant "illegal," not... the slimy kind. *The robots look like they're ready for a revolution. We probably shouldn't have given them emotions... *Turns out there is actually a man on the moon; he's quite upset at us and is threatening to wipe us all out! Second Lines *At this point, we should really start looking for a new planet to colonize... *Good Scott! That is horrible! *If only our advanced technology could get us out of this mess sooner! *I guess that's what we get for turning people into flies! *I suppose it could be worse: We could have been abducted by aliens - those probes are cold! *On top of that, I lost the keys to the space station. *That's it! I'm going back to the space port's cantina! *The anti-inter-planetary marriage people will be upset about this! *This is worse than the time we tried making our own galactic empire. *This makes me very angry. *This would make my skin crawl - if it didn't naturally do that. *Well, I guess I'll be wiping my memory for the third time this month... *Would it help if we did the time warp again? *If only we had drank that intelligence serum! *At least we have plenty of that alien ale with us. 'Sitcom' Titles *Cooper in Charge (KTV Studio) *David in Charge (KTV Studio) *It's Aided (Golden Gate Film Studio) *It's Amelia (KTV Studio) *It's Cole (Supercool Studio) *It's Jonathan (KTV Studio) *It's Landon (KTV Studio) *It's Sebastian (KTV Studio) *It's Sofia (KTV Studio) *Julian in Charge (KTV Studio) *Lillian in Charge (KTV Studio) *Love and Marriage (KTV Studio) *Naveh in Charge (Lucky Film Studios) *The Amelia Davis Show (KTV Studio) *The Elisabeth Turner Show (KTV Studio) *The Emma Mason Show (KTV Studio) *The Eva Ryan Show (KTV Studio) *The Jesus James Show (KTV Studio) *The Maya Williams Show (KTV Studio) *The Miller Family (KTV Studio) *The O'Sullivan Family (KTV Studio) *Parker in Charge (KTV Studio) *The Sanders Family (KTV Studio) *The Stella Wood Show (Lucky Film Studios) *The Stevens Family (KTV Studio) *The Wilson Family (KTV Studio) First Lines *Come on! *Drew promised Wick he's look after the dog! *He asked her how she was doin'! *I can't believe I married you! *If uncle Phil eats that pie, we'll be all out! *In fact, Michael knew about the illusion but was afraid to tell us. *I thought everyone mostly loved Raymond, but apparently not as much as Lucy. *It's supposed to always be sunny... at least in Philadelphia. *Let's hug it out... then we can talk. *Mr. Denby fired Norm! *People aren't respecting our authori-tah! *Suit up! *They said something about going... to the moon! *Well, according to Jim, his brother's John. *We'll need to keep this all in the family. *We need more d'oh-nuts! *We should find out who the boss is. *What is it he's talkin' about? Willis? *Whoa! *You got it, dude. Second Lines *As long as Mork doesn't find out! *Better tell Roseanne. *But we'll need to be quick! Laverne - and possibly Shirley - will be here soon. *But we're gonna make it after all! *Cheers to that! *I guess they can't all be good times... *I suppose this is what life with that Bonnie girl is like. *I thought Clarissa explained all of this! *If only we didn't miss it by that much! *Let's just hope we're saved... by... a bell. *Luckily, I know nothing! *Maybe we'll find out more if we tune into the news with Les Nessman. *Murphy and Brown will not be pleased. *Next we'll hear an alien's been eating our cats... or something insane like that! *Now you know how I feel. *That nanny should be able to tell us more. *This calls for more propane... and propane accessories! *This is going to be legendary. *Typical modern-day family stuff. *We've made a huge mistake. 'TV Crime Drama' Titles *Auto Theft Unit: Montreal (KTV Studio) *Beat Cop: Manitoba (KTV Studio) *Border Patrol: Rockford (KTV Studio) *Canine Unit: Saskatoon (KTV Studio) *Canoe Police: Stanford (KTV Studio) *Counter-Terrorism: San Antonio (KTV Studio) *Crime Scene: Texas (KTV Studio) *Criminal Profiling: Detroit (KTV Studio) *E-Crime: Alexandria (KTV Studio) *E-Crime: Tallahassee (KTV Studio) *Forensic Squad: Richmond (KTV Studio) *Gang Task Force: Shreveport (KTV Studio) *Gang Task Force: Winston-Salem (KTV Studio) *Interrogation: Toronto (KTV Studio) *Missing Persons Unit: Sunnyvale (KTV Studio) *Missing Persons Unit: Washington (KTV Studio) *Organized Crime Unit: Fresno (KTV Studio) *Organized Crime Unit: New York (KTV Studio) *Priority Crimes Unit: Moose Jaw (KTV Studio) *Canoe Police: Berkeley *The Conviction (Supercool Studio) *Economic Crime: California (DWBS Pictures Studio) *Intelligence Unit: San Francisco (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Malicious Escapee (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Law (DWBS Pictures Studio) *Missing Persons Unit: Inglewood (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Murderous Detective (DWBS Pictures Studio) *Undercover Narcotics: Toronto (DWBS Pictures Studio) *Missing Persons Unit: New Hampshire (Golden Gate Film Studio) *Murderer Finders: Cary (Golden Gate Film Studio) First Lines *That's the third bungee-diving "accident" this week; looks like our killer has an MO. *The victims seemed to have on thing in common: They're dead. *The victim was an electrician who appears to have died during a botched robbery. *The victim was found decapitated. *The victim was found in a chicken coop. *The victim was found in a horse stable on a movie set. *The victim was found in an abandoned newspaper stand. *The victim was found in an Ethiopian restaurant covered in flatbread. *The victim was found in a pool filled with gelatin dessert. *The victim was found in a sandpaper factory. *The victim was found in a seafood market. *The victim was found in the lobby of a trendy boutique hotel. *The victim was found near some trees that were felled by beavers. *The victim was found with an abacus in his hand. *The victim was found with an empty pizza box, but there was none in his stomach. *The victim was found in a very deep well. *This is one of the biggest bank heists in history, which is odd because this... isn't a bank. *We need to get this to the lab. It's either blood or a terribly thick juice... that also tastes like blood. Second Lines *I don't know what I expected to see as an undercover narc, but this isn't it. *Anyway, that's why I don't wear a vest. *Maybe they thought he wasn't... ohm. *Doesn't seem as though he knew how to keep his... head. *Looks like he met with... fowl play. *Wonder if he had a... bit part. *Looks like someone's out of circulation. *Well, that's just adding insult to... injera. *So he was killed with a... congealed weapon. *It appears he had a... rough time. *Perhaps he just... pulled a mussel. *Well, killing him wasn't the... inn thing to do. *And nobody seems to have given a... dam. *This probably wasn't what he... counted on. *Perhaps it was something... assassinate. *To make matters worse, I lost my handcuffs. *Unfortunately, there's no jury in the world that'll buy the case we put together. *And we found the perp's toenail, which will remain forgotten until the last five minutes of the episode! *Maybe we will... someday. Fade out. *Is that cute young coroner is checking me out? Maybe it's the brain matter on my gloves. 'Wrong Lines' There are some lines that will always be wrong. *And... action! *Do you think I could just come back for a second audition? I'm not feelin' it today. *Hold on a sec, I need to call my agent to see if he's found me a better part. *Hold on, I need to text my friend to let him know I've got the part. *Line! *So, I hear the assistant director's a real flake. Oh! Sorry... *Sorry to break character, but is the coffee over there free? *That's a wrap! Right? *The scene's supposed to be outside, but we're inside. I can't work with this! *This is awful. Who wrote this stuff? *What's my line again? Category:Lines